surprise, j'ai embauché un nouveau barman !
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: oliver originaire de Düsseldorf s'en va a Biarritz et Ibiza a bord d'une croisière en tant que matelot après un périple il revient en terre natal. Gregor et Christian qui est marié à Myriam sont copropriétaire du "no limit" et Olli qui reviens d'Ibiza obtient le poste de barman.
1. Chapter 1

Le train pour Düsseldorf partait pour 16h00 avec un peu de chance Olli arriverai avant la tombé de la nuit. A son arrivé la nuit commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, les rues se vidaient. Olli regardait cette ville qu'il aimait tant et aimait toujours.

Il alla à une cabine et appela sa cousine Olivia pour lui demander de venir le chercher à la gare. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était parti à Ibiza pour ses études de Cuisine et là il revenait enfin dans son pays natal l'Allemagne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Olivia et sa tante Charlie arrivaient; elles étaient heureuses de l'accueillir. olli se précipita vers elles, il était tellement heureux de les revoir qu'il sauta dans leurs bras elles étaient sa seule famille. pendant leurs trajets olli leur raconta son voyage a Ibiza. Olivia s'empressa de raconter comment Andi et elle s'étaient sépares Elle parlait tellement qu'Olli avait du mal a la suivre ,mais il y arriva quand même.

Ils allèrent boire un café bien chaud au Schneiders.

Olivia: je t'ai parlé de Gregor?

Olli: un peu

Olivia: Gregor est l'homme parfait, il est grand, brun, il a tellement d'assurance, il est beau...oh! olli, je craque complètement pour lui, mais il y a Myriam..je le vois qu'elle tourne autour de lui,mais elle est avec Christian, son frère, je t'ai parlé de Christian? et puis, ah ouais!j'avais oublier, il y a Judith, elle...

olli: Olivia !Olivia! reprend depuis le début: Gregor!

Charlie: si t'arrive à la suivre je t'offre un verre de mon meilleur champagne

Olivia: Gregor, il tiens le «no limit» avec son frère qui lui est avec Myriam, mais elle a des vues sur lui

Olli: qui!?

Olivia: quoi qui?

Olli: sur qui elle a des vues?

Olivia: sur Gregor! bon c'est vrai elle est marié avec Christian, je t'ai parlé de Christian?

Olli: une minute! d'abord Myriam! c'est ça?

Olivia: alors! Myriam est avec Christian mais je sent qu'elle est attiré par gregor, je la comprend, même si Gregor en pince pour Judith

Olli: Judith?

Olivia: oui leur colocataire

Olli: je pense que tu vas me faire un organigramme ça sera plus simple

Charlie: ah! tu n'as pas réussi a la suivre pas de champagne!

Olivia: c'est compliqué?

Olli: un peu

Olivia: dis tu sais ou tu vas dormir?

Olli: euh!...non!

Olivia: bien! Tu viendra chez moi, OK?

Olli: euh oui!

Olivia: bon ça c'est fais, il faudra qu'on fasse du shopping, tu viens avec nous?

Charlie: non! je dois m'occuper du bar mais allez y a deux et laisse le se reposer un peu il va être épuiser.

Il aimait sa cousine mais elle était parfois très envahissante. Mais il ne pouvait pas restait indéfiniment chez elle; mais pour cela il lui fallait trouver du boulot. Olli prépara ses CV pour les envoyer dans les bars et restaurants. Mais il eut la surprise de revoir son oncle qui l informait qu'il connaissait un des gérants du «no limit» Il aurait pu reprendre son poste au schneiders comme l'a proposer Charlie mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obliger de le faire. Il trouverait un emploi ailleurs. Le lendemain il reçut un appel

Gregor Mann: allô monsieur sabel Oliver Gregor Mann a l'appareil ,

Olli: oui c'est moi

Gregor: je vous appelle pour vous demandez si vous cherchez toujours un emploi

Olli: oui c'est exact

Gregor: si vous le voulez bien j'ai un poste de barman à vous proposez j'ai un employer qui viens de trouver un emploi dans son domaine

olli: euh c'est OK

Gregor: t...ça vous dérange si je vous tutoie je suis un bon ami de la famille si..

olli: non pas du tout

Gregor : tu peux commencer demain?

Olli: oui aucun problème.

Gregor: a demain

olli: a demain

A son arrivée au "no limit" Gregor lui fit montrer comment fonctionnait le bar. Il lui présenta sa belle sœur Myriam,elle travailler au bar avec Christian le frère de Gregor. Gregor ne travailler pas avec eux il était comptable mais gérait également les finances du no limit. Christian et Gregor étaient frères mais aussi associés. Gregor s'occuper de la gestion financière et Christian commerciale. Le premier jour tout se passa bien bien Olli avait déjà des l'expérience dans le métier a Ibiza,il travailler comme barman dans une discothèque pour financer ses études .Myriam était maladroite, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne renverse ou casse quoi que se soit. Mais elle était la femme de Christian a présent. Elle n'était plus la simple employé qu'elle était a son arrivée. Olli était très satisfait de son premier jour. Il avait déjà appris la carte par cœur, il servait les verres rapidement et au moins lui n'avait rien casser.

Le jour d'après a son arrivé au bar gregor était encore là apparemment son frère était parti faire un stage d'animateur sportif pendant 3 semaines. donc gregor donnait un coup de main au bar pour servir. Olivia aimait gregor, elle le draguait toujours mais lui n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle il préférait Judith, la colocataire de Christian et Myriam.

Au bout d'une semaine de torture passées avec Olivia,olli décida qu'il fallait qu'il cherche un appartement. Pendant sa pause, il s'amusait a entourer quelques annonces qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Gregor était au courant qu'Oliver était bi ,Olivia lui en avait déjà parler, elle n'a pas sa langue de sa poche. Mais il l'informa tout de même qu'il restait une chambre de libre dans l'appartement au dessus du bar.

Il lui expliqua que Christian,Myriam et Judith vivaient là et qu'il restait la chambre d'andi s'il le souhaitait. Oliver n'y a pas réfléchi longtemps pour accepter, ça sera toujours mieux que chez Olivia et puis ça le rapprochait fortement du bar puisqu'il y avait juste un escalier a descendre .Oliver s'installa rapidement, il avait vite trouver ses marques tout comme au no limit. Judith et Myriam appréciait la compagnie de Olli , il était un bon colocataire, il faisait le ménage sans qu'on le lui demande, faisait a manger pour tout le monde, il ne laisser jamais rien traîner, c'était un coloc parfais. Tout ce se passait bien au bar ,ainsi qu'à l'appartement jusqu'à ce que Christian fasse son apparition

Christian: Salut les mecs!

Gregor: Salut Christian, alors ton stage? Ça s'est bien passé?

Christian: ouais nickel, j'ai appris plein de truc, c'était génial!tu me sert un café? euh.. non! Plutôt une bière avec des cacahuètes bien grasses!

Olli: C'est pas bon pour le cholestérol!?

Christian: j'en ai marre de manger que d'la salade et du riz, mais, euh..on se connaît?

Gregor: ah! Christian je te présente olli le nouveau barman, maintenant qu'Andi n'est plus là, il faut bien quelqu'un.

Christian: euh..enchanté c'est quoi ton nom déjà?olli?

Olli: c'est Oliver mais tout le monde m'appel olli

Gregor: et il habite en haut aussi!

Christian: OK je vois que t'as pris les choses en mains, elle est la Myriam?

Gregor : ouais elle est montée , elle se change, elle s'est renversé du sirop de grenadine.

Christian: Elle changera jamais(rire) tu t'occupe du bar je monte deux minutes!

Gregor: pas de souci je m'en occupe avec olli

olli comprenait pour quelles raisons Myriam était si gaffeuse c'est très dur de se concentrer quand Christian est dans les parages, ça demande énormément de concentration, pendant ce temps Christian surprit Myriam

Christian: hello!

Myriam: ah! Christian! c'est toi! et lui fit un baiser puis enchaîna

Myriam: alors c'était comment?

Christian: c'était bien ça remet en forme! j'ai du perdre au moins 3 kilos

Myriam: tu veux en perdre plus?.! parce que moi j'ai un bon moyen pour perdre des kilos!

Christian: non! pas maintenant, je vais aller prendre une douche, je vais manger un plat bien gras et descendre remplacer Gregor

Myriam: OK moi je descend, j'étais en train d'appendre a olli a faire un nouveau cocktail...mais la bouteille ,elle a ,elle a glissée

Christian: mais oui!(rire)


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir à l'appartement Olli avait préparait a manger pour tout le monde, il avait fait un plat bien gras pour faire plaisir a Christian

Christian: hum! c'est bon, myri t'a fait des progrès en cuisine

Myriam: ah, non! C'est pas moi!?

Christian: Judith! c'est excellent! tu prend soin e moi toi aussi?

Judith: ce n'est pas moi c'est Olli qui a préparait tout ça c'est lui qui prend soin de toi!

Christian: ah!...c'est ….c'est très bon!

Olli: merci, j'ai pris des cours de cuisine a Ibiza dans un restaurant français, les français sont les meilleurs cuisiniers

Christian: je vois ça

Christian regarda sa montre il était déjà tard il devait encore se préparer pour ce soir.

Christian :Myriam, il est ou mon maillot vert ,tu sais celui qui me va bien?

Myriam:demande a Olli c'est lui qui s'en ait occuper

Christian: Olli tu n'aurai pas vu mon maillot vert ave...

Olli:  là, il est là, laver, plier, ranger.

Christian: tu fais tout ici qu'est ce que les filles feraient si tu n'était pas la?!

Olli: c'est ce que je leur dit tout le temps, tu verras toi aussi tu pourras plus te passé de moi

Christian: tu crois?

Olli: un appart nickel, des habits propres et rangés! des bon petits plats

Christian:hum! des bon petits plats!

Olli: quoi?

Christian: non rien j'en bave déjà!

on sonne à la porte, c'était Gregor et Andy

Andi : hey Olli comment vas tu? ça faisait un bail !

Olli : Andi! ça fait plaisir de te revoir, alors j'ai vu que t'as réussi a te débarrasser d'Olivia, elle ne m'a pratiquement pas parler de toi.

Andi : oui, maintenant elle sur Gregor

Gregor : tu peux la reprendre si tu veux ,moi j'en veux pas, bon on y vas a cette soirée? Olli tu viens avec nous ?

Olli : ou ça ?

Gregor : il y a un bar qui viens d'ouvrir, ils font des cocktails a tomber, Judith tu viens avec nous? hein ?!

Judith : je reste pas longtemps, je dois être sur le chantier pour 7hoo

Gregor a passé la plupart de son temps avec Judith et Andi au bar .Myriam et Christian ne s'étaient pas décollés une seconde l'un de l'autre. Et Olli, lui avait mis le grappin sur a peu près tout ce qui bougeait. au abords de 2h ,Judith voulait rentrer .Olli se proposa de la raccompagner puisque de toute façon il comptait rentrer aussi. en rentrant Oliver profita de la tranquillité de la nuit pour parler avec Judith

Christian: alors toi et Gregor

Judith: alors quoi, il n'y rien !

collier : ça ! Je sais, il ne te plaît pas

Judith: non, Gregor est sympa il est plutôt mignon, mais c'est pas vraiment mon genre d'homme ,tu sais

Olli: hum ! je comprend

Judith : Gregor Mann ! c'est un sacré, ce doit être de famille parce que Christian c'est pas mieux !

Olli : et euh ?! en parlant de son frère ça fait combien de temps que Chris et Myriam sont ensemble ?

Judith : oh ! Ça doit faire 18 mois, ils de se marié, i mois, c'est tout récent !

Olli : ah !

Judith : pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Olli : pour rien juste pour savoir

Judith : je peux te poser une question ?

Olli : hum!oui !

Judith : tu le trouve comment? enfin je veux dire, tu le trouve toi avec Myriam ?

Olli : euh ! oui, Myriam est une fille bien

Judith : et bien moi je le trouve heureux, elle est gentille certes, mais il lui manque quelque chose, qu est ce que t'en pense ?

Olli: moi ? J'en pense rien, il a l'air bien, non ?

Judith : c'est vrai que tu ne le connaissait pas avant. il était mieux avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble ,j'en ai déjà parler a Gregor et lui aussi pense qu 'il y a truc qui ne vas pas

Olli: hum !

Judith: enfin ! le problème ne viens peut être pas d'elle ça viens peut être de lui

Olli: ils se sont peut être trop vite marié si ça fait qu'un an et demie qu'ils sont ensemble, ils sont se marié au bout de combien de temps? un an c'est ça ?!

Judith : ouais c'est ça! 1 an ! Hey ! tu sais que Gregor se confie a moi ?! je le connais ton petit secret, tu es bi ! et toi tu n'es pas indiffèrent a Chrissy !

Olli : non, je le trouve sympa c'est tout

Judith : ouais ..c'est ça !... on en reparlera! pour l'heure moi je vais me coucher, demain, boulot! bonne nuit

Olli : bonne nuit

Judith avait réussi en journée a peine a percer le récent secret d' Olli, c'est vrai qu'il était tomber amoureux de Christian a la minute ou il était entrer au bar. il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit ni son patron ,ni marié, ça aurait arrangé les choses, mais il espéré tout de même qu'un jour ils soient ensemble. tout se chamboulait dans sa tête .c'est vrai qu'il aimait Christian mais de là a en être amoureux! après tout il le connaissait a peine

en se levant Christian et Myriam avait la gueule de bois ( hangover).Olli se mit aux petits soins pour eux il était comme ça Olli, il aimait prendre soin des autres même s'il devait le faire pour Myriam aussi. Il leur prépara un bon petit déjeuner avec des tas de remède, antivomitif, paracétamol pour la douleur, leurs réveils étaient dur. au fils des jours Olli devenait de plus accrocs a Christian, quand il se levait il le cherchait et quand il n'était pas la il était fortement probable qu'il était au bar, alors il s'empressait de le rejoindre. Olli surprit Christian se regardant dans un miroir.

Olli: tu cherches tes calories en trop ?!

Christian: tu rigoles, je suis tout bouffie de partout! regarde!(il lui montre un minuscule bourrelet sur la hanche)

Olli:oh ! mais c'est rien ça ! Tu n'est pas gros ne t' inquiet pas

Christian : hum! c'est toi qui le dit !

Christian : tu travaille cet après midi ?

Olli! non !

Christian : donc c'est Myriam !

Olli : sûrement ,pourquoi ?

Christian : j'aurai bien était courir avec Myriam! ne lui dit rien mais je pense qu'elle en a besoin elle aussi

Olli:je peux la remplacer si tu veux ?

Christian, : au bar? ou pour courir ?

Olli : au bar

Christian: non c'est gentil, tu travail déjà ce matin je vais pas t'exploiter...c'est a cause de toi et de tes plats que je suis comme ça ! hey ! puisque c'est de ta faute c'est toi qui ira courir avec moi! ça te dit ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix je t'embarque !


	3. Chapter 3

Christian avait courir olli toute l'après midi. olli n'en pouvait plus. A chaque expiration,son visage se tordait de douleur.

Christian : alors olli, ça vas? Andi et Gregor m'ont dit que tu étais un grand sportif !

Olli: ouais avant c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont conjugués a l'imparfait mais maintenant je suis épuisé.

Christian : tu vas nous faire quand même a manger ce soir ?

Olli : hou la la ! Je sais pas !

Christian : ah ! Si ! Tu cuisines si bien

olli : on verra, ce soir

Christian : s'il te plaît? pour moi !?

olli : d'accord mais parce que c'est toi! hein !?

Maintenant la question était lequel des deux prendrai sa douche en premier? Christian ? Olli? (ou peut être les deux en même temps? non c'est pas encore maintenant)

c'était le premier qui arrive en premier en haut qui avait gagné. mais sans contestation c'était Christian qui était arrivé en premier car olli avait perdu ses poumons au milieu de l'escalier !.pendant que Christian se douchait olli regarda ce qu'il pourrait faire comme repas, il trouva des spaghettis, de la viande haché, un oignon et 4 belle tomates. Il s'était décidé, ce soir ils mangeraient a italienne. il sortit les ingrédients du frigo pendant que Christian lui céder la douche. au moment ou olli se rendit compte qu 'il avait oublié de prendre de quoi se changer, il surprit une conversation entre Christian et Andi

Andi : alors t'as pas tu as tué olli ?ça doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a plus fait de sport

Christian: ouais il a du mal à me suivre, c'est ça quand on arrête de faire du sport ,on se ramollit

Andi : et puis olli n'est jamais motivé pour faire du sport, ça m'étonne qu'il ta suivi

Christian : pourtant il faudra qu'il s'y remette, demain je l'emmènerai a la salle de sport

Andi : ouais ,mais il faudra le canalisé le loustic, il va matait tout les mecs et rien foutre

Christian: les mecs ?!

Andi : ben oui, les mecs, ouais les filles aussi, olli c'est un sacré, mais bon, il préfère plus les mecs que les filles ,ça se voit

Christian : quoi il est gay?!

Andi: ouais enfin ,il est bi ou gay, je sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit il n'est pas hétéro !ton frère ne te l'a pas dit ?

Christian:non !

Andi:ah ! Il a du oublier !

Christian:comment on peut oublier de précisez un détail si important

Andes: oh, c'est pas si important que ça

Christian: si ça l'est je vis dans le même appart que lui

Andi : ne t'inquiète pas ,il ne vas te draguait !

Christian : ben j'espère bien ! Parce que y'a pas moyen !

Andi : c'est quoi cette réaction? olli est un gars bien

Christian: j'ai pas dit le contraire, du moment qu'il se tienne loin de moi, mais qu'il ne m'approche plus d'aussi près

Andi : vous serez obligés de vous croisez vous habitez ensemble et travaillez ensemble aussi

Christian:ouais ben il rasera les murs, je te le dit! qu'il se tape tout Düsseldorf mais pas moi !

Olli se senti trahi par sa sexualité, ne pouvait-il plus avoir hétéro masculin? bien sure que si puisqu'il avait le soutiens d'Andy et apparemment gregor aussi l'appréciait. Cette situation allée créer des tensions au sein de la maison. Tout allait si bien avant que Christian n'apprenne la sexualité de olli. Il fallait qu'Olli ait une discutions avec Christian ,mais avant il devait laisser couler un peu d'eaux sous les ponts. Ne pas le brusquer, était son mot d'ordre. Olli prit sa douche ,puis cuisina.

A table, Christian ne parlait jamais directement à olli, Myriam ne s'en aperçue pas .mais Judith avait comprit, elle faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle était mal à l'aise pour olli. elle se doutait que Christian avait été mis en courant.

Au bout de quelques jours, olli tenta d'avoir une discussion avec Christian.

Olli : tu vas courir là ?

Christian : ouais !

Olli : je peux me joindre à toi ?

Christian : euh !...oui...bien sure !

Olli: t'en es sure ? Il ya quelque chose qui n'vas pas ?

Christian: non! tout va bien !

Olli: je sens qu'il y a un truc, tu peux m'en parlais tu sais !

Christian: non! ça vas

olli : c'est pas en te braquant que ça vas arranger les choses !

Christian: tu veux savoir ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Olli : oui dis moi !

Christian : tu me fais peur

olli : je te fais peur ?

Christian : oui, j'ai peur que..j'ai peur que tu me matte, voila, ce qui ne va pas

olli : et pour quelles raisons je te « materai » ?

Christian : parce que t'es gay !

olli : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'es pas mon genre.

Christian : ce qui me fait le plus chier, ce n'est pas le fait que tu le soit, mais c'est que je l'ai appris par Andi, j'aurai préféré l'apprendre par toi, en personne! tu comprends ?!

Olli : je sais que c'est Andi qui te l'a dit, je vous ai entendu! j'aurai préféré te le dire et ne pas entendre ce que tu disais sur moi. je sais me contrôler ,moi ! Contrairement a toi !

Christian : quoi, moi !

olli: depuis ce jour tu ne m'parle plus ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je rases pas les murs ?

Christian : c'est bon ,je dis ce que je veux, OK ?

Olli : c'est comme ça ?

Christian: ouais c'est comme ça, et si t'es pas content je m'en fout royalement ,tu fais ce que tu veux, et si tu veux te taper tout Düsseldorf, c'est ton problème, alors laisse moi !

la situation avait empirer entre Oliver et Christian, mais au moins ils avaient été clairs entre eux. olli comprenait Christian. Les gens ont peur de ce qui est différent, mais les paroles vexantes de Christian restait dans sa mémoire,il ne savait pas si c'était des paroles en l'air sur le coup de de la colère ou si il s'était senti lourdement trahit, ou si Christian pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit. olli décida de jamais le déranger et d'éviter de lui parler quant ils étaient seuls

toute la journée Christian pensait a tout ça, il s'en voulait d 'avoir parler a olli de cette manière, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on lui ment ou du moins qu'on lui cache la verité. A l'appartement olli restait assis dans le canapé à feuilleter des magasines, l'esprit ailleurs, cela lui travailler tellement qu'il alla se confier à Judith

Olli: Judith !(soupire)

Judith : qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Olli : c'est...c'est Christian...il...

Judith : je sais ! Je l'ai remarqué

Olli : je..;je ne sais pas quoi faire

Judith : je comprend !

Olli : il a dit des choses !

Judith : comme ?

Olli : que j'allais me taper tout Düsseldorf !

Judith : il a été fort !

Olli : oui il m'a dit qu'il avait peur de moi, qu'il m'en voulait de lui avoir cacher la vérité sur ma sexualité

Judith : ça doit lui avoir fait un choc en l'apprenant !

Olli: mais de là a dire que je devais raser les murs !

Judith : il t'as dit ça ?!

Olli : pas a moi directement, je l'ai entendu dire a Andi !

Judith : tu es sur de ne pas avoir comprit de travers ?

Olli : non !...je n'en peux plus Judith !

Judith : je vais lui parler

Olli : non! j'ai pas envie que ça dégénère plus, il pourrait le prendre mal

Judith : ne t'inquiète pas olli !

olli avait été toucher par les propos de Christian, il savait que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas du tout l'homosexualité ,mais si seulement il était un inconnu, mais là c 'était de la part de Christian, pas lui !

Judith prit la décision d'en parler à Gregor, il fallait que Christian mette de l'eau dans son vin, sinon a l'appartement, ça sera invivable

Judith : Gregor ? C'est Judith !

Gregor : salut ! Que me vaut cette visite ?

Judith : je dois te parler

Gregor: hum ! Va s'y je t'écoute

Judith: ça ne te concerne pas ça concerne Christian

Gregor : Christian ? Ne me dis pas que ru as craqué sur lui !?

Judith: non!non ! ce n'est pas ça du tout,...Christian a appris qu'Olli est gay

Gregor : gay? je pensais qu'il était bi? Bref et ?

Judith: Christian l'a très mal prit, surtout qu'il l'a sut par Andi et il a eu une mauvaise réaction envers olli, il a tenu de mauvais propos, olli est très mal, ça crée beaucoup de tensions.

Gregor :hum !...et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Judith: disons que tu pourrais parler a Christian, olli est vraiment mal !

Gregor: je peux essayer de lui parler, si tu veux ! Mais je ne sais pas si il m'écoutera

Judith : mais si il t'écoutera tu es son grand frère ,je compte sur toi

Gregor : c'est bien parce que c'est toi

Gregor prit une douche, puis alla rejoindre Christian à la salle de sport. Gregor lui dit que olli est une personne bien, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter ainsi et que si il avait voulu le draguer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps ( pff ! tu te trompe Gregor !) il lui dit aussi que si olli voyait des mecs, ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et qu'il ne doit pas y faire allusion .il lui souffla que si olli n'a pas voulu avouer son homosexualité lui même c'est sûrement a cause de type comme lui.

Christian parut culpabiliser du mal être d 'olli, il comprit alors que olli ne lui avait pas avoué par peur que ça dégénère justement comme ça en ce moment même. Christian se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, qu'il avait prononcé des paroles, qu'il ne pensait pas. il prit son courage a deux mains et alla voir olli au nolimit. Judith et Andi étaient présents eux aussi

Judith: ah! voila Christian!( bien fort pour que Christian l'entende)

Christian : salut Judith! olli, je..je peux de parler ?

Judith: Andi!je veux te montrer mes nouveaux plans, tu montes deux minutes ?

Andi: tu me les a déjà montrer !

Judith : mais non ,viens je te dis !

dés qu'ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers Judith lui dit

Judith : t'as pas compris, qu'il voulait être seul avec olli ?

Andi : pourquoi faire ?

Judith : ils ont des choses à se dire !

Andi:non !?. ! tu cois..que..Christian et olli...

Judith: mais non ! Andi, les pieds dans le plat !:!

Andi : ben quoi ?

Judith: ben quoi?! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant , mais tu as fait une bourde !

Andi: moi ?

Judith: oui!toi ! Pourquoi tu es allé dire a Christian que olli était gay ?

Andi: ben je pensais qu'il était au courant !

Judith: et ben non ! et Christian l'a très mal prit au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, donc il doit s'excuser au prés d'Olli

Andi: ah! Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué ce déluge (Andi pouffe de rire)

Judith: pourquoi tu ris?! Ce n'est pas marrant

Andi: et moi qui pensait que...olli..et Christian...ils ( ils rirent tout les deux)

Judith: quoique moi je les verrais bien ensemble! C'est vrai que Christian joue les durs, mais au fond je le connais c'est un grand sensible

Andi: je suis d'accord avec toi..moi aussi je les verrai bien ensemble, je connais olli depuis un moment déjà et je sais que Christian est le genre de mec sur qui olli pourrait craquer, ça m'étonne même qu'il n'a pas déjà tenter le coup

Judith: peut être parce que Christian est marié! ou peut être qu'il voulait le faire mais que monsieur ,les pieds dans le plat a fait une bourde en l' informant qu'Olli est gay

Andi: je suis vraiment désolé, je vais tout faire pour qu'Olli et Christian s'entendent mieux

Judith : c'est vrai ?

Andi : oui, bien-sure !

Judith : ah ! c'est bien tu as mon soutiens ! on va y arriver ,a deux c'est mieux !

pendant ce temps au no limit

Christian : olli ! Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis.

Olli : Hugh !

Christian : et aussi sur ce que tu as pu entendre

olli : tu as de la chance que tu es mon patron ! sinon

Christian: sinon, quoi ? Dis moi ! oublie deux secondes que je suis ton patron...j'ai été un vrai connard, tu peux le dire

olli : c'est exactement ,ce que je voulais te dire

Christian : et tu as raison, de m'en vouloir, je voulais juste que tu sache que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dis, c'était la colère qui m'a fait dire ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'ai juste était surpris, mais je te promets de ne pas te juger sur ton choix. tu me pardonnes ?

Olli : ai je le choix ?

Christian : bien sure et je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur si tu ne me pardonne pas.

Olli : je...je ne sais pas.

Christian : tu as le temps, je ne te demande pas de le faire maintenant ! Mais peut être qu'un jour ?!

Olli : peut être qu'un jour je te pardonnerai mais pas pour le moment.

Christian : OK, je comprend et encore une fois, je suis désole

avec un peu de temps, olli avait fini par ne plus lui en vouloir. mais il n'allait jamais vers Christian et ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Ils ne se voyaient qu'a l'appartement ou au no limit, mais jamais en dehors, ils ne courraient plus ensemble, ne sortaient plus en discothèque ensemble non plus. comme olli le craignait, cette incident avait tout de même des répercutions sur leur amitié. Christian et olli avaient du mal a communiquer et a revenir sur leur relations qu'ils entretenaient avant l'incident. tous les deux, ils en subissaient les conséquences.

olli alla en parler avec Judith, il lui dit que c'était dommage que lui et Christian ne soient plus amis comme avant. il lui dit que Christian ne voulait pas qu'ils le soient puisqu'il ne faisait rien pour y arriver .c'était peut être du au fait qu'il était son patron, que ça ferait mauvais genre si « l'employé gay » entretenait une relation amicale avec le patron ? Il lui dit qu'il était peiné mais qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais que c'était comme ça . Elle lui confia qu'elle connaissait Christian depuis un moment et qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce soient pour ces raisons la, mais qu'elle allait envoyé Andi faire sa petite enquête auprès de Christian


End file.
